


Five times - a ficlet

by goingvintage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingvintage/pseuds/goingvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Skye bites Ward and the time he finally bites her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times - a ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> As a new AOS viewer and Skyeward shipper, I'm just getting my feet wet in this fandom. But I am absolutely 100000% frigging OBSESSED so expect more from me with this ship!

She sinks her teeth into his forearm for the first time when they're in the middle of combat training. He has her in a headlock and she's struggling to break free, hitting and kicking him like an amateur, when suddenly he feels his skin pinch. When he looks down, her white teeth are shining as they dig into the tanned sinew of his arm. His eyes go wide. She increases the pressure and the skin turns white around her teeth, the circulation being cut off. When he tears his gaze away and meets her eyes, there's fire flashing in them. His senses go into overload.

…

The second time she bites him, it's because she's scared. They're not even in the middle of a mission but sitting on the couch on the Bus, crowded together like sardines because they're on a long flight to Dubai and Fitz has insisted that they watch a scary movie. Ward wants to tell him to go fuck himself and then read in his bunk, but Simmons starts ragging on him about never being a team player. He's jealous that Coulson is holed up in his office because being part of a team is a total nightmare.

He gets squeezed into the middle of Skye and Fitz. Fitz looks starry-eyed that everyone actually agreed to watch the damn movie, grinning and chomping away on pretzels like an asshole, and Skye looks uncomfortable as soon as the gore starts. Ward's completely unimpressed because, well, he's seen more blood on a typical Tuesday than in the whole of this movie, but Skye looks completely freaked out within the first 20 minutes. As the action picks up, Skye wiggles closer to him and he's not sure she even realizes that she's put her hand on his thigh and she's gripping his leg. _He_ realizes it, because she squeezes tighter and tighter, and when the killer shoots out of the darkness and stabs the dumb blond victim with a (really cool) samurai sword, Skye lets out a yelp, turns her head toward him, and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. All he can do is stare at her in shock. Her eyes are scrunched closed, her teeth tugging on the thin cotton t-shirt. She's just grazing him and he really shouldn't have much of a reaction at all, but he still feels it. Everywhere.

…

The third time he gets bitten, he begins to get suspicious that maybe it's not an accident. They're flying again, and the Bus has been hitting heavy turbulence for at least the last hour. Ward's unaffected and decides to take a shower since he figures Skye and FitzSimmons are locked in their rooms, holding on tight. The shower is a little rough because he's getting banged around, but he's in and out pretty fast. As he's opening up the bathroom door, the plane hits another patch of bad air and the plane pitches to the left. His feet are still wet so he starts to slide. He grabs the edge of Skye's door to steady to himself at the exact moment that it slides open with her standing on the other side. The jet pitches again and she slams into his chest. Before he can stop them, they're both stumbling across the carpet and tumbling to the floor. He tries to hold on to her and she's scrambling to grab on to him, but they end up in a heap on the floor by the couch. Her body is sprawled across his, her face buried in his neck. He starts to push her up when he feels her teeth sink into his collarbone. He can't help himself when he lets out a strangled grunt. His hands settle on her shoulders and he's about to move her off him when her teeth loosen their hold and he feels her tongue slip out to lick off a bead of water that has collected on his skin.

He goes completely hard beneath the towel. He knows she feels it.

…

The fourth time she bites him is the first time they kiss. He's about to leave the closet, guns blazing, when she grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss. He's so stunned that it takes a few seconds to even process what the hell's happening, but then he's kissing her back with everything in him. He wishes his hands weren't full of weapons because he just wants to pick her up, get two handfuls of that tight ass, shove her against a wall, and feel her legs lock around his hips.

When he starts to break for air, she snags his lower lip between her teeth and bites down. He groans against her lips and when she pulls away, her eyes are twinkling with amusement. He sees desire in them, too, and wishes that they had time right then to explore whatever the hell this is that's brewing between them.

Still, it takes him a few seconds of deep breathing to get his erection under control and his head back in the game.

…

The fifth time she bites him, he bites her back. They've just completed the kind of mission that makes him thankful that he's in the condition that he is because, otherwise, there might have been a very different outcome. He's high on adrenaline and looking for an outlet when Skye shoots a smile at him over her shoulder as she heads to her hotel room. He follows without even realizing that he's doing so. He pauses outside her door, just long to contemplate if he's really willing to change everything between them in a shitty hotel in Belarus. He stands with his fingers gripping the door jamb above him and watches her, his eyes tracking her movements. She stops by her bed and turns toward him. She shoots him a smile that's supposed to be sexy, but he can tell that she's nervous so it turns out to be more goofy than seductive. And it's fucking adorable. When he sees her hands shaking as she unbuttons her shirt, he decides he doesn't care if they're on the Bus or in Belarus or in fucking _Baltimore_ , he's not denying this between them anymore.

He strides into the room, kicks the door closed behind him, and reaches for her. His hands tangle in her hair as she holds on to his shoulders and then he's kissing her with three months of pent-up need. She moans into his mouth and presses herself closer to him. He's burning to feel her against him, so he lets go of her long enough to jerk his shirt over his head. Their fingers meet at her last undone button and then they're shoving her shirt off together. He roughly yanks her bra down and fills his hands with her breasts, his calloused thumbs stroking her nipples into tight little points. She digs her fingers into his neck, lifts up on her toes, and sinks her teeth into his pectoral muscle. He groans her name before picking her up and slamming her against the wall. His lips surround her nipple and then he bites down just as hard as she's bitten him. He bites one breast and then the other, back and forth, until her nipples are red, her skin shiny and angry from his stubble. The smoky look in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know. When she whispers his name and then reaches between them to cup him through his pants, he's hit with how fucking screwed he is. This girl is going to be the end of him. He knows it, he feels it with every fiber of his being, but when he's sinking into her warm, wet body four and a half minutes later, he admits that he doesn't fucking care. S.H.I.E.L.D be damned. Fuck everything outside of this hotel in Belarus. To hell with _everything_ but her.


End file.
